


place in the sun

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of genocide, Prince Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You thought you could destroy us. You failed, because you forgot me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	place in the sun

Sometimes when Finn dreams, he remembers the light of the sun.

not the harsh, white light of the artificial bulbs on board the ship he calls home, but real sunlight. Yellow and warm, seeped into the soil and the plants, the skin of his people. Everything warm and smelling of life. 

It is a memory that perseveres through all the conditioning, all the pain and death. He has been to many worlds, see their suns, and they are not the one of his dreams.

They are too hot. Or too far away. Their light is not the right shade of yellow, like gold gilded across the planet’s surface.

Even after he rebels and joins the Resistance, he cannot find the star that calls to him. He begins to wonder if it really exists.

(One day he will learn that Starkiller Base was not always located in the Unknown Regions. That it was not always covered in ice and snow. One day Finn will learn that the star he dreams of was the first to be consumed, testing the theory for a new weapon. That his people’s bones made the foundations for the First Order’s new home.)

Finn will stare the older members of the First Order in the eye, standing straight and proud in his clothes, colorful and tailored for a warrior. His hair, twisted into the style of princes, will glitter with gold beads carved with the names of those lost to the order. They are forced to look up at him where they kneel with their hands tied, captured while trying to escape after the fall of Snoke.

“You forgot me,” he spits, glaring down at them from where he stands to the left of Leia. His eyes shine with the light of murdered stars. “You thought you could destroy us. You failed, because you forgot me.”


End file.
